Naked: The Our Lips Are Sealed OneShot Resubmit
by toxicbluecrayon
Summary: An outtake/one-shot from chapter sixteen of "Our Lips Our Sealed". Lemons Galore! Please read and review if you are a fan of the story! THE COMPLETE ONE-SHOT: didn't upload everything on the first try. Please re-read!


Naked: Our Lips Are Sealed Out-take

Lemon One Shot of Chapter Sixteen/Back To Me (If you haven't read the story, check out first. You'll be lost if you don't!)

I couldn't comprehend how long we sat on the cold marble floor; his arms wrapped around me as I sobbed into his chest. His lips would kiss my hairline with care as my body trembled against him. I didn't protest as he picked me up and carried me down the hall to his apartment.

His living room was dimly lit by a few candles scattered about on his coffee table, painting near perfect scene to confront him. He sat me down on the nearby chaise and attempted to take my hands into his. With as much emotional strength as possible, I pushed his away. "No...don't, Edward."

He looked at me with deep remorse, "Bella....you must understand..."

My eyes burned deep into his vibrant green ones, the same ones that I fell in love with, but that love that I used to feel for him had become sour. "I do not have to understand anything, Cullen. Do you know how cheap you make me feel? How much of a slut I felt like as I waited on Tanya, YOUR fiancé? Do you realize how fucking painful that was for me? You made me a promise, Edward Cullen. Granted that promise was only brought up whenever you fucked me..."

His eyes caught on fire with my words; his face taunt and livid. "Are you implying that I didn't mean a word that I said to you since day one?"

I refused to look in his eyes; focusing my gaze away from his and to the door, planning my escape. "Yeah...I guess so....you can't deny it. All those pretty words...but life is certainly no story book, is it?" At least not for the mistress...the common whore..."

He grabbed me by the shoulders; his grip firm but not painful. His intense eyes glowed in the flickers of the candle light. "Damn it, you are not a whore. You are not a mistress..."

I jerked out of his grip and stood up, "Please, spare me your pity. If I'm not a whore or your cheap thrill, then what the hell am I?! I'm trash! I am nothing more than your used goods! I was your plaything; something to abuse!" I didn't feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I pounded my small fist into the center of my chest; letting Edward feel the wrath of every emotion that I bottled up because of him and someone else that haunted my memory each day of my life. I kept hitting myself in the in that sore spot as I continued to cry out.

"You both destroyed me! I am nothing more than garbage to you! YOU MADE ME HATE MYSELF. I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK IN THE MIRROR! I CAN'T STAND TO BREATH! I HATE MYSELF! I'M NO GOOD! NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM AND CERTAINLY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

Edward's hands grabbed my shoulders once more, shaking me, "Damn it! Bella! LISTEN TO ME! I'm sorry! Her fucking father is the one that got me in this mess! Fuck, Bella, I was going to end it! I was going to end it after the dinner party Saturday! I swear! Bella, her father announced that we were engaged! She told him that I fucking proposed! Then when I tried to break it off with her, she threatened me...she threatened us, Bella..."

I blinked a few tears out of my sight, "W-what?"

Edward looked at me sadly before continuing, "She threatened that if I didn't carry through with her wishes, she would make sure my father was terminated and I would never receive my license to practice....then she brought you up..."

"Bella, she knows. Her friend, Victoria, saw us checking out together at the Ritz last week. Victoria informed her and Tanya threatened to not only get you fired from Macy's, but she also threatened to have your financial aid revoked at Columbia...she has the proper connections to master both."

I shook my head, trying to let it all sink in. "Edward..."

He looked down when tears began to well up in his own eyes, " Bella....it killed me to see the pain in your face at Macy's and just now...I wanted more than anything for you to be the one. I wanted it to be you at the dinner party Saturday rather than Tanya. I wanted it to be you and I picking out china and invitations together. I wanted it to be you at the jewelry counter, not as the salesgirl but the blushing bride-to-be, trying on engagement rings that could never match your own splendor. Bella...I want more than anything for it to be you at the alter...I love you...

My breath caught in my throat as I heard the very words that I've wanted to hear for so long. He loves me. It was the first time he even uttered the words. I wanted to respond, but all I can manage was a simple, "I..."

A few tears slipped down his eyes and his hands reached down for my trembling hands. "Say it."

I broke my gaze from his to stare down the floor to hide my tears. I shook my head as I tried to comprehend the very thought of us continuing this torrid affair.

"Out loud," he demanded.

I took in another deep breath...in effort to keep from doing something irrational.

"Say it..."

I finally got the nerve to look back up into his eyes, still full of tears. I breathed in again before responding, "I love you too."

He let out his breath as his lips descended down on my shivering ones. They moved carefully down my neck as his hands tore at the front of my blouse. Once the blouse was undone, he tossed it by the door. He began to strip the rest of my clothing off slowly as I watched him pay careful attention to my body and its every need.

He led me back to the chaise, laying me down. He kissed my lips slowly, his hands trailing down my sides with ghostly pressure. His kisses slowly trailed down my neck to my breasts; his warm tongue circling my taunt nipples before kissing them lovingly. His hands massaged my thighs and hips as he moved down to my stomach, kissing it ever so gently in various places.

"Oh Bella...if you could only see what I see when I look at you. You...you are so breathtaking..." He looked up into my eyes as he allowed one hand to leave my hip to only caress my stomach slowly before placing more warm open mouth kisses around my navel. "From the moment I talked to you, Bella, I imagined a life with you. I imagined us, living in a small, modest house. I imagined us sharing a life together. I imagined me coming home to you; making love to you; starting a family with you..." His eyes looked back down to my flat stomach before affectionately stroking it. "I can't live in a world where you don't exist, Bella. Please..." He buried his face into my flesh and I began to feel his hot tears cascade over my hip bone.

I felt my own tears escape once more as I stroked his hair gently, "Oh Edward, what are we going to do?"

He pulled away only to lean down and press his lips under my navel tenderly, "I will think of something...Bella...I swear on everything that I cherish...I will get out of this mess."

I sniffled inaudibly before tugging his hair softly in effort for him to move his attention up my body. He obliged and was face to face with me in seconds; stroking strands of my hair from my wet, tear-stained cheeks. I sat up on my elbows, pressing my naked chest to his cotton one, and placed a loving kiss on his swollen lips.

"I love you, Edward...I love you so much..."

I felt his breath hitch slightly as he broke the kiss, but his lips remained close to mine, brushing lightly as he responded in a husky voice.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

My shaking hands trailed up his chest to the collar of his shirt; fingers hooking in between the knots of his black silk tie in effort to loosen its hold around his neck. I peppered many soft, lingering kisses to his lips as I continued to tug the tie loose, relieved when it finally let down its defenses. I slid the tie off his neck and tossed it on the floor. I began slowly undoing the first three buttons of the shirt as I rotated my hips against his abdomen; my damp panty-clad core rubbing leisurely against him. He released a groan; closing his eyes as his lips parted. I felt his hands slowly slide back down my sides; each calloused fingertip tracing each of my ribs. I mewled as I felt his thumbs slide under each side of my thong's waistband.

I leaned into him again; kissing his supple lips once more, before whispering against his lips, "Make love to me."

His eyes, hooded with lust, gazed deep into my own for what felt like an eternity before he nodded. Wasting no time, his fingers curled around the waistband of my panties and ushered my hips upward so he could pull them down my legs; his eyes never leaving mine. Once the offending garment was discarded, I felt his lips against the palm of my left foot. His soft lips and chin with hints of stubble brushed lightly against my ankle as his kisses started trailing upward, eliciting a moan from my parted lips. He sucked lightly on the flesh of my calf, the crevice of my knee, then my inner thigh. His warm, wet tongue darted out to caress my thigh lovingly, slowly moving up my thigh only to stop at the apex between my shivering legs.

"Bella...you're shivering...are you cold?" He whispered against the middle of my thigh in between another kiss. I reached down and brushed my fingers through his hair before nodding.

"Just a little..." I managed with a breathy tone.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, he was up on his feet and I was being carried bridal style in his strong, lean arms to his bedroom. He pulled down the covers before lying me down on "my" side of the bed; tucking me in so I'd stay warm as he undressed. I watched, entranced, as his naked silhouette walked over to the dresser across the room. A moment passed before the music filled the room; tuning my attention closer, I began to recognize the first song.

"_We Got To Work It Out_ by The Beatles?" I queried as he crawled into his side of the bed; pulling me flush against his body. I relished the warmth radiating off his skin before leaning in to kiss his Adam's apple. He released an embarrassed laugh.

"Is it too corny?"

I laughed, blushing a deeper shade of red, "No...actually...I love the Beatles. This song is very sexy, you know. Now, it may be overkill if _Let's Hang On_ by Frankie Valli comes on after this song..."

I squeaked and giggled as he attacked my face and neck with his kisses; his nimble fingers tickling my tummy.

His actions stopped abruptly as he looked down at me with a look of pure adoration; the candlelight from the nightstands casting dim shadows across his cheekbones.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. It's heartbreaking, really."

I was deemed speechless by the very words and felt the tears welling up in my eyes again. I didn't want this moment to ever end between us and prayed silently that someday, somehow things would work out.

His lips found mine again; starting a slow, sensual dance with my own before becoming more risqué as our desire began to rise again from a deep slumber. His hand, originally cupping my taunt breast, moved down my heaving chest, my stomach, then in between my legs. I moaned into his mouth as two of his fingers began tracing my wet slit before dipping into my entrance. He growled; allowing his tongue to trace my parted lips.

"Bella...god, you are so fucking wet for me...I still have a hard time believing I do this to you."

I looked down the terrain of my perspired body and watched as his hand began to pump in and out at a painfully slow pace. There was something so erotic about watching his fingers work me like that; as if he was tuning his guitar or playing the piano. My view was obstructed when he leaned in to take one of my erect nipples into his mouth. I licked my lips and allowed myself to mewl as he sucked the tender bud; rolling his talented tongue around it before gently biting. His fingers moved faster and harder, arching into a 'J' to successfully hit my g-spot. I gently tugged at his bronze locks as my moans accompanied his muffled panting.

"Mmm...oh, Edward....god...that feels...oh! Oh! Right there! MMM!"

I moved my hips against his hand as he hit my g-spot head on. His lips started moving downward until he was right above my core; his hot breath hitting my wetness.

"Cum, Bella. I want to see you cum in the palm of my hand," He murmured as he leaned down to kiss my clit before flicking the tip of his tongue across it in one swift lick. I cried out as I began to shake, not from being cold, but from being incredibly turned on.

I felt my muscles tense then relax as I let go. He palmed my sex in his hand until he was sure I was done. Kissing my naval lovingly, he waited for me to catch my breath before removing his hand from the spot. I watched as he licked the fingers he pleasured me with moments ago clean before positioning himself over me; his hardness rubbing across my stomach as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Potrei bere per sempre da voi se you' la d lo permette."

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, allowing mine to dance hesitantly with it. I was always hesitant about French kissing; too afraid I'll screw it up. I pulled back some, kissing the tip of his tongue before reaching in between us, leading his erection down to my entrance in a subtle attempt to admit that I wanted, more like needed, more of him.

"What did you just say?" I whispered as I began placing open mouth kisses along his defined jaw line. I heard him chuckle as he leaned closer, his lips brushing the shell of my ear as he spoke.

"It's Italian. Mom has family scattered about Italy still and we visit them every so often. It means,' I could drink from you forever, if you'd allow me.'"

I giggled before leaning up to kiss his shoulder, "More?"

I felt him grin against my neck as he planted another kiss, "Ti amo"

"What's that mean?"

I gasped as I felt him enter me slowly. I rotated my hips against his as he began to thrust. He pressed his lips to my ear again, eliciting a groan before murmuring, "I love you..."

I purred as we began to move together at a slightly faster pace. Gently tugging his hair, I led his face up from the crook of my neck so we'd be eye to eye. I pressed my forehead to his, noses touching, before lightly pressing my lips against his own. I didn't kiss them, instead I allowed my lips to brush his as I fought out the words against the tidal wave of passion.

"Mmm...ti amo...ti amo!"

The words flowed between my lips like a chant as I felt his hands slide down my body to grasp my thrusting hips. He sat up on his knees as he lifted my hips upward off the bed; his thrusts getting stronger as he pulled me closer to him so my pelvis would rub against his own. I cupped my breasts in my hands, toying their peaks, as our cries of pleasure began to build.

His right hand trailed closer to my center as he watched me fall apart; his thumb massaging my clit. He leaned back down toward my body, careful not to crush me. Our thrusts became more frantic, but remained in sync as his lips met mine over and over.

We both cried out in ecstasy as we climaxed together; our movements slowing then finally stopping all together. Our lips still remained sealed together long after we came; muffling the last of our moans. Finally, our lips parted, but he remained inside me. My eyes finally became focused again; the white and gold fireworks made of dots were gone. All I could see now is his smile, the beads of sweat above his brow that glowed in the candlelight, and those bright, piercing green eyes. I reached up with my trembling right hand and stroked back his hair as his fingers played with the promise ring on my left hand. I looked over to see its diamond glitter in the Chicago moonlight. I was glad when he insisted that I wear it again.

I didn't notice how close his face was to my own until I felt his bottom lip caress my ear lobe.

"Sposilo… è la mia moglie."

I turned to peer up at him; the tips of our noses touching. "What does that mean?"

He grinned, nuzzling my nose with his own, "You'll know soon enough."

I blushed and nodded, not caring to push the subject further. Whatever it was could wait. The world at this point on had stopped spinning and everything was at a standstill.

Then again, it was like this every time I was with Edward Cullen.

A/N: So, the title for this one shot is based on the song "Naked" by Tracy Bonham. The lyrics are below. It is an INCREDIBLE song, so check it out! Please review to let me know how I did! ;-) Thanks much!

My stubborn skin is wearing thin  
I bared my soul you waltzed right in  
I gave you everything and you just made me feel so very  
Naked, and I can't remember how I let myself become so unraveled  
I'm naked pretty as a heart ache waiting for my second skin to settle in

I spilled my guts on your best shoes  
You keep it in I let it loose  
It's only love that makes me feel like getting so completely

Naked and I can't remember how I let myself become so unraveled  
I'm naked pretty as a heart ache waiting for my second skin to settle in

Your hardened heart can't hide you now  
It loves as much as you allow  
And in the end the eyeball army will just take you down and you'll be

Naked nothing but a heart ache and you know there's  
Nothing that can hide you now  
You're naked pretty as a heart beat going out exactly how you came in.


End file.
